Starlight and hot chocolate
by alfakyn-elf
Summary: Tumblr prompt: You and Legolas sitting outside looking at the stars and then going inside for some late night hot chocolate


**Author's note: Hey guys! I'm sorry to bother you with this, but I just published a series of short stories. The link is on my page and I would reeeally appreciate it if you checked it out? Thank you and enjoy! x**

* * *

><p>"Come on, my lord!" You push through the halls of Mirkwood, ignoring the stares of elves you receive as you pass by. They cannot contain the excitement you feel, have felt since Legolas, the <em>prince, <em>had agreed to watch the stars with you. You had always admired him from afar, but had never had the courage to properly speak to him before. He had always been seen as a warrior, and his status as prince made him absolutely intimidating.

You can hear the soft patter of laughter that escapes his lips, but you are too set on your destination to flash him a playful glare. You press your fingers against the doors of the Hall, brushing loose strands of hair from your eyes as you wait impatiently for the guardsmen to open the door.

"Slow down, _mellon. _The stars will not disappear if we are a few moments slower." You force yourself to slow your step. You have been walking a few pace's quicker than Legolas, and he is right - the stars aren't going anywhere.

It is then that you brave a glance up at the Elvish prince. His beauty often takes your breath away. The soft glow that appears to radiate from his body often made you feel as if he were otherworldly, and the glow heightened whenever he wore his silver circlet and clothes, which he currently is at the moment.

You find his eyes briefly graze over you as well, and your cheeks heat with embarrassment at being assessed.

"Come," he says quietly, slipping his fingers between yours. You have hardly the time to think how perfectly your fingers fit together when he's leading you towards the wall that keeps his father's Halls safe. It will be the best place to star gaze.

You find yourself and Legolas by alone on the wall, the perks of being with the prince. Your gaze turns upwards, your face being caressed by the soft whisper of the wind. The stars are brighter here than you've ever seen them, and Legolas slowly lays his arm across your shoulders, pulling you into his side to protect you from the cold. You don't feel awkward or embarrassed, surprisingly. Your gaze trails over to Legolas, and you notice that instead of finding Legolas's face turned upwards towards the stars, his eyes meet yours.

"Why do you not stare at the stars? Their beauty is sung in your race's songs and legend." You study Legolas's face, a small crease appearing between your eyebrows as you grow confused.

"There is beauty where I look. It outshines the ones I see in the sky, and I find myself unable to look away." He presses his lips to the top of your head before you can make so much as a comment, and you find your cheeks blossoming red for the second time that night.

The next hour is spent in relative silence. Legolas tells you of some stories his _Ada _told him of the stars, but soon the night grows much too cold and even though Legolas's warmth has kept the cold's sharp claws at bay, you fear soon it may not even be enough.

So the two of you trail back inside, making your way to the kitchen where you begin the process of melting chocolate. "Find me some milk," you tell Legolas, surprised that he was so obedient. Once he returns, you pour the milk in with the milked chocolate. "This will be the best drink you have ever tasted."

"I highly doubt that," Legolas said, doubt laced in his voice. As soon as he took a sip, however, his eyes grew wide and he stared down at his cup as if it had betrayed him. "What is this?"

You stare at your cup sheepishly. "My mother created the recipe when I was a young thing. She called it hot chocolate." You look up in time to see Legolas crash his lips into yours, his mug set down on the wooden table beside him.

You hardly feel the splash of the hot chocolate from your own mug, your own lips responding to the kiss. Legolas pulls away, too soon, and your lips are slightly swollen from the attention.

"I sure do make good hot chocolate," you say, licking your lips. The laughter of you and the elvish prince is heard throughout Thranduil's Halls.


End file.
